


Duet

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Pray we don't notice one another again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your person A of your OTP standing outside of person B’s window, serenading them with a fifty pound boombox.

G'Kar jumped as a man’s voice outside rose higher than it should. 

He opened the door and didn’t know if he had it in him anymore to laugh. Londo, drunker than he had been in a while, was standing on unsteady legs and singing opera, backed up by some sort of primitive music player behind him. He was nicely dressed, but his hair had not been tended to, and he was flushed. Probably from dragging the device as far as here. 

“Mollari, I told you that you no longer exist in my universe!!” 

Londo stopped singing and wagged his finger at him, “I’m making my way back in!!"

He cleared his throat and continued. G'Kar rolled his eyes, wondering why none of the other ambassadors had looked out yet. Probably heavy sleepers, he concluded. Londo howled a note he couldn’t reach and laughed at himself for it.

G’Kar pulled his shoulders back and tried to stop Londo’s singing with a shrill cry from an opera about G’Lan’s plight. Narn opera was first and foremoset about suffering, and reflection upon it. It was odd that it had never captured Centauri interest, considering how these decadent creatures so loved to wallow in their imagined misery. 

Mollari looked taken aback by his howling at first, but soon he was smiling again and trying to overpower him with a louder voice. They kept it going for so long that they failed to notice the surprised Brakiri and Abbai ambassadors who peeked out from their quarters to see what was happening.

Londo had too much of a hangover the next day to confirm or deny the rumors about he and G'Kar performing a peculiar mating ritual in the corridors. All he would say was that Mr. Garibaldi's advice was best ignored. 

G'Kar stayed in his quarters, trying convince himself that he had seen and heard the last of the annoying man, and failing, as he couldn't get the damn song out of his head.


End file.
